


Being Naughty

by BluePassion



Category: Original Content
Genre: BDSM, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral, Praise Kink, as in fingers in mouth, small top/larger bottom, soft dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: Alyssa does something naughty and gets appropriately punished by her girlfriend, Mariette.
Relationships: Alyssa Blade/Mariette
Kudos: 23





	Being Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a small little side story based on a WIP I’m working on! I can’t draw so the characters are purely in my head but somehow I still don’t have a good idea of what they look like exactly yet so the details are a little sparse. Alyssa is taller, muscled, and a thief and hover bike racer. Mariette is her mysterious, suddenly-a-criminal, girlfriend who’s smaller, blonde, and looks just like Claudette from the Les mis movie haha. Not even closed to edited.

Alyssa kinks: praise   
Bondage   
Discipline   
Fascination with oral (gags, fingers in her mouth, oral sex, etc) 

Mariette kinks: Discipline   
Bondage   
Orgasm control/denial 

“I am going to bite you oh my god.” Alyssa groans, one arm over her eyes, as the other weakly bats against the current ‘annoyance’. She willed herself to just go back to sleep but despite keeping her eyes closed and covered it wasn’t working. 

Plus there was that ‘annoyance’; her girlfriend Mariette, poking her in the side. 

“It’s almost noon ‘Lys, I’m not letting you sleep in anymore. This is why you don’t get to bed until 2am! Come on! Up! Let’s go eat with the team!” Mariette explained, continuing her poking against the taller girl’s side. 

Alyssa groaned, swatting away at Mariette’s onslaught. 

With a grin the biker catches the offending digit and makes good on her threat; she teased the edge of the blonde’s finger in her mouth and gently bites. 

“Ouch!” Mariette whines, pouting at the biker who’s still got her eyes closed. “You brat!” 

This makes Alyssa’s eyes shoot open, her arm dropping to her side. “What was that?” She asks, for some reason her cheeks on fire. 

Mariette grins, throwing a leg over Alyssa’s lap, and putting one hand over Alyssa’s strong, muscled, stomach. “I said,” she began, one finger trailing down Alyssa’s stomach “that you’re a brat. You’re naughty. You can’t just bite people!” 

Alyssa was at a lost for words, her stomach and cheeks are on fire for sure, but nobody’s ever talked to her like that before. Mariette’s never talked to her like that before! She settles for gawking at the smaller girl’s finger that’s found purchase in the waistband of Alyssa’s underwear. 

Mariette grins, watching Alyssa entranced and watching her. She teases the waistband of the panties up and let’s it snap back down, making Alyssa yelp. “You’ve got to apologize.”

“What?” Alyssa asks, a nervous chuckle escaping her. Is that her heart beating so hard in her ears? 

Mariette nods, continuing. “If you want more, you’ve got to apologize. Say you’re sorry for being naughty.”

They stare at each other, finding each other’s eyes. Silently they probe the space between them. Was this...good?

Alyssa coughs, clearing her throat. “I...I’m sorry.. for being....for being....” she can’t finish, her blush so warm it burns her throat. Her eyes get busy burning a hole into the floor. 

“Come on Alyssa. Finish. Finish for me.” Mariette coaxes, a gentle smile on her face now. Her blonde curls around her ears and soft cheeks are the picture of adorable and the words coming out of her rosy lips are pure filth and fire. It makes Alyssa go wild.

Alyssa nods, still not looking up at the smaller girl in her lap. How could someone so small and dressed in such a dainty white nighty be so threatening? 

“Naughty.” Alyssa whispers. The word is faint, almost inaudible, but it burns and explodes in every inch of her body. She feels like she’s floating on air, and painfully aware of how wet she is. “I’m sorry for being naughty.”

Mariette almost purrs, or faints, or both, she isn’t sure. She definitely short circuits for a second though and only after a long moment does she begin to gently roll her hips against Alyssa’s. 

“You did a great job Alyssa. You’re so good for me.” She whispers, grabbing onto one of Alyssa’s hips to steady herself. 

The biker all but falls apart, grinding back against her girlfriend, growling and whining, and lifting herself up into a sitting position all at once. She’s about to say something, she isn’t sure what, but as soon as she opens her mouth Mariette is there. 

Kissing her, hard. Biting against Alyssa’s bottom lip as she grinds down in her lap, pulling Alyssa fast towards an orgasm. 

Alyssa leans forward for more but as she does Mariette pulls back, a wildcat smirk on her face, as Alyssa is left with her mouth hanging open. Was that drool at their corner of her lips? 

“Stay just like that for me.” Mariette instructs and Alyssa is about to say something but Mariette gives her a look that says she’s to stay exactly as she is. Her mouth stays open, the drool pooling down against her lip. 

“You bit me earlier and you did wonderful by apologizing to me but I’m going to make sure it doesn’t happen again, understood? Good. Now don’t bite.” Mariette instructs, sliding two of her fingers inside the taller girl’s open mouth. 

“Now suck.” She instructs and Alyssa moans from behind the fingers, doing exactly as she was told. 

Mariette’s fingers are long and slim, and taste faintly of the honey and milk soap she uses. Everything about the blonde is so delicate but the two fingers are strong and hard and commanding all her attention in her mouth now. 

She sucks softly on the warm digits, her tongue swirling over their tips. Almost on instinct she finds herself bobbing up and down on Mariette’s fingers, unable to stop the drool leaking down her cheek. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this. Fuck you’re so hot Alyssa.” Mariette moans, grinding down again on the girl. “I love you so much.” 

Alyssa can only nod and make a happy noise from the back of her throat as she continues to suck on Mariette’s fingers. The compliments and the act itself are making her dizzy with pleasure. 

“I’m so impressed Alyssa. You’re so good at this. You’re so good for me.” 

The words rain over her and each one makes her even hornier. She’s going to pass out. She’s panting, drool running down her cheeks, and she’s flush with pleasure. 

“Yeah baby? Are you close for me? Say it.” Mariette gasps, smiling, unable to stop herself from grinding hard against Alyssa’s crotch. 

“I’m closh!” She mumbles from around her girlfriend’s fingers. “Ahh!” She moans, gasping.

Mariette grabs a fistful of Alyssa’s hair, at the back of her head, and drags the biker’s mouth even further around her fingers. 

“I’m going to keep you like this forever Alyssa you’re so gorgeous. You’re so pretty. So well behaved. Sooo good baby.” Mariette says, her own voice ragged and deep with pleasure. Alyssa’s tongue on her fingers is giving her white spots in her vision but she soldiers on, kissing against her girlfriend’s neck now. 

The taller biker shakes, and gives one final whine of warning before coming. Pulsing waves that make her legs turn into jelly rake over her again and again, tying and untying her stomach in tandem. 

Without an ounce of grace she falls back into her pillows, covered in sweat, drool drying on her cheeks, a dazed and warm smile plastered to her face.

“Thank you.” She whispers, breath still ragged, as she smiles up at Mariette. 

“You’re very welcome.” Mariette giggles, kissing her on the top of the head. 

“Now let’s go shower and eat some brunch.”


End file.
